Dark Shadows/751-799
}} 769 Beth Chavez sits quietly in the parlor room at the Old House. A crazed Dirk Wilkins enters the house, hell-bent on finding Barnabas Collins. He ventures towards the basement, but Beth pulls a gun on him. Dirk wrestles the gun away from her and goes down into the cellar where he finds Barnabas' coffin. He opens the coffin and Barnabas tries to strangle him, but Dirk fires several shots into his chest and then runs upstairs to joyously tells Beth that Barnabas is dead. Beth refuses to believe it, but the grief is easily readable upon her face. Dirk toys with her, and even hands the pistol back to her, tempting her to shoot him. Beth pulls the trigger, but Dirk laughs at her, stating that he would never be so foolish as to give her a loaded gun. Afterward, Dirk goes to the cottage where he finds Jamison Collins. Dirk begins raving about Barnabas Collins and that he has exacted his revenge against him, all to please the memory of Laura Collins, whom he claims to have loved. Jamison grows increasingly nervous in the madman's presence and Dirk tells him that Barnabas Collins is a vampire and that he keeps a coffin hidden in the basement of the Old House. Jamison is frightened and leaves the cottage. Beth keeps a mournful vigil over Barnabas' coffin. After the sun sets, the lid opens and Barnabas rises. Beth is shocked, feeling certain that Dirk had made good on his claim. Barnabas tells her that normal gunfire is not sufficient enough to vanquish him. At the cottage, Dirk shouts to the air, calling out Laura's name. He wants her to give him a sign that she is pleased with his handiwork. The door suddenly opens and Barnabas' hollow voice is heard upon the air. As Dirk wheels around, Barnabas appears before him and bears his fangs. After taking his fill from Dirk, he watches as Dirk confesses that he has already told his secret to Jamison Collins, and even if he were to kill him now, somebody else will find a way to destroy him. Beth arrives at the cottage and consults with Barnabas as Dirk collapses unconscious onto the floor. Meanwhile, Jamison goes to the empty Old House and creeps down into the basement where he finds Barnabas' coffin. 770 Jamison Collins sneaks into the cellar of the Old House and finds the coffin of Barnabas Collins. Racing back to Collinwood, he is anxious to tell his father what he has heard. Barnabas brings the injured Dirk Wilkins into his home, commanding him to find Jamison and convince him that everything he told him was a lie. Edward Collins listens to Jamison's claim that Barnabas is a vampire and goes to the Old House to the the matter. 771 Barnabas Collins and Beth Chavez grow concerned about Dirk Wilkins. They search the secret room in the Old House only to find that Dirk is missing. Carl Collins arrives and introduces Barnabas' and Beth to his new love - a mentalist and showgirl named Pansy Faye. Carl convinces Judith to allow Pansy to help them find Dirk Wilkins. 772 Barnabas Collins returns to the Old House to discover the corpse of Pansy Faye. He hides the body in the secret room just as Carl Collins comes by to pay a visit. Carl is looking for Pansy, but Barnabas claims that she has left. Carl grows suspicious when he finds Pansy's purse. Barnabas insists however that she is not at the house. Meanwhile, Charity Trask goes to Tim Shaw's room at Worthington Hall. Tim is in the midst of translating some archaic text for Evan Hanley and doesn't want to be bothered. Charity sets down some food for him, while Tim contemplates a vial of poison in his possession. He receives a letter via messenger with secret instructions, "Queen of Spades". Failing to find Pansy on his own, Carl returns to the Old House. Barnabas is not there. He suddenly hears Pansy's voice singing her favorite song. Carl cries out to her, but gets no response other than the singing. Barnabas returns, and Carl demands that he should tell him where Pansy is. Barnabas once again insists that he does not know where she is, and offers Carl the opportunity to search the entire house if he pleases. At Worthington Hall, Tim Shaw gets into an argument with Minerva Trask. She does not approve of him either as an employee, or as a suitor for her daughter, Charity. Tim is losing his patience with Minerva and angrily commands her to leave him alone. Minerva goes to Charity and tells her that she should break off her relationship with Tim Shaw. Instead, she should set her sights on one of the wealthy Collins family members, like Carl Collins. Charity agrees to end things with Shaw, much to Minerva's surprise. Tim goes to see Minerva privately. She is drinking tea and playing cards. He feigns an apology to her and tries to get back into her good graces. When Minerva overturns the Queen of Spades card, Tim knows what he must do. He offers to refresh Minerva's tea and pours the poison into it. 777 Gregory Trask and Judith Collins are sitting in the drawing room at Collinwood. Trask tries to comfort Judith over her recent ordeal with the late vampire, Dirk Wilkins. Suddenly, Tim Shaw enters the room. Trask stands bolt upright and points a gun at Tim. He instructs Judith to telephone the police, claiming that he has now apprehended the murderer of his wife, Minerva Trask. Tim tells Judith that it would not be in her best interest to call the police, as he would then have to tell them about how she had killed Rachel Drummond. Judith is in shock. Not only was she unaware of Rachel's demise, but she had no memory of killing her. Trask refuses to even accept the notion, and believes that Shaw is simply blowing smoke to divert attention away from himself. Shaw notes how Rachel had been shot three times. Judith begins to recall certain details, but everything is still sketchy. Trask asks them both to leave the room. His affection for Judith is stronger than his desire to see Tim Shaw punished, and he cannot even entertain the notion of what might happen should Judith decide to confess. To subvert Shaw's efforts to blackmail her, he telephones the police and tells them that Tim Shaw had been in Bangor at the time that his wife was killed. Concluding his call, he tells Tim what he had done. Shaw is relieved, and agrees to not say anything more about Rachel as it relates to Judith Collins. Trask then asks him to leave Worthington Hall, to which Tim readily and excitedly agrees. He still feels that he can exert some measure of control over Judith however, and brings up the notion of giving him a job working for the Collins family. Suddenly, Carl Collins enters the room. He is in a panic as he has yet to find his beloved Pansy Faye. He is upset with the other members of the household, who always seem to dismiss his concerns in favor of some other matter. Trask then tells Carl about Rachel and he becomes visibly stricken and upset. He asks where she was killed and Shaw and Trask tell him that it happened only a short distance from the Old House. Trask tells him that he was the one who found Rachel's body and had it moved to the Old House. He wants to give Rachel a proper burial as soon as possible. Carl finds it strange that the Reverend is in such a rush to bury the body. They send Carl and Tim to the Old House to recover Rachel and bring her back to Collinwood. They go to the Old House to take care of business. Carl steps outside leaving Tim alone in the parlor. As he turns around, he sees Pansy Faye standing before him. He doesn't realize that she is a ghost. He races outside screaming for Carl, but as the two men re-enter the house, they find no sign of Pansy. They scour the entire building in search of her, but turn up nothing. They go back to Collinwood where a funeral service is performed for Rachel Drummond, whose coffin sits in the middle of the drawing room. Afterward. Gregory and Judith ask them to bring her to the cemetery where she is to be buried. Carl and Tim go to Eagle Hill Cemetery and bury the coffin not far from the Collins family mausoleum. Afterward, Tim says that he is going to go into town to get extremely drunk. After he leaves, Carl hears the familiar music and crooning lilt of his beloved. He calls out to Pansy and looks for her, but she is nowhere to be found. Carl begins to wonder if he is actually hearing the sounds of a ghost. 791 ----